Sunless Skies
by OfCourseImHuman
Summary: What happens when a demi-god daughter of Apollo moves to Forks? Nothing but pure chaos and drama of course. Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy Jackson and Twilight crossover, set a year after the Second Titan War and Breaking Dawn. What happens when Sunny, a daughter of Apollo, decides to spend her Summer in Forks? Pure chaos that is and lots of drama.**

**I don't generally like Twilight as a whole, but I will admit some interest towards certain characters. This is me giving those characters some shine time.**

**I own nothing except Sunny and the plot. The rest belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Rich Riordan. Sigh. Rick Riordan why can't I be thee?**

Sunny almost wished for a Hellhound or a Fury, anything to help keep her sanity. It had been a year since the war had ended and although she didn't miss the near

death experiences, she sure as Hades hated to be bored. Bored. Ha. That must have been the understatement of the century. She hadn't stepped outside for over a week now, the dang rain had made it difficult to even open the front door without getting smacked in the face with cold, unforgiving water. The sunless sky didn't help and she couldn't help it when she stared outside trying to catch just a glimpse of sunshine, a reminder of her father, but even that wasn't possible. Grabbing her strawberry blond hair again, she resumed to the pointless task of chopping off split ends with her celestial blade Rayfinder, a present from the Hephaestus cabin.

After a few minutes at it she gave up and opted for a nap, that is if her ADHD didn't make her do something irrational first. Ah, the wonderful life of a Demi-god.

...

Will Solace smiled down at Sunny. She yelped and jumped so high from the place she had been previously taking a nap on that she unintentionally bumped her head against the lowest branch of a nearby tree.

"Oww!" She complained as she rubbed her now sore forehead. Will, that ball of gas, kept grinning even after a very angry dryad started throwing rocks at them for

interrupting her "meditation." Both demi-gods laughed as they ran for cover, even though the tree nymph was too busy blushing at Will to aim correctly. With his Greek

good looks, blond hair, sparkling blue eyes and radiant smile what girl wouldn't be?

'Ugh,' Sunny thought, 'why did he get all the good genes?'

Once inside their cabin Will turned towards her still laughing and managed to choke a sentence out between deep breaths, " We're siblings you know. Half-siblings really, but am I really handsome enough to yelp about?"

"Well haha," Sunny replied as she unsuccessfully tried to swat him in the face, "perv." She turned towards her bunk hoping to hide her blushing face. Truthfully, she had

thought it had been her father smiling down at her, and even though she had met the god only once before she knew Will was his exact replica. Not that she would ever

admit that to Will, whose ego didn't need anymore boosting, especially from her.. Besides she was too embarrassed to think that she had actually thought her father cared enough to visit. Apollo was a god. The god of prophecy, medicine and music to be precise not to mention he also drove the freaking sun chariot. Between that and chasing beautiful women, Sunny didn't really expect her dad to even remember her name. Shaking her head she faced her brother again.

"So what do you want?" she questioned, "not that I don't appreciate being woken up from my nice nap and all, but you are in a desperate need of a reason on why I shouldn't use Rayfinder on you right now."

Will chuckled, "like that will happen any time soon." He laughed again, that jerk, and slipped a letter into her open palm.

"See you at archery!" he cheerily called as he walked back towards the cabin's front door. He stopped midway out and without even turning sighed, "just think about what is in that letter sis. You need a break from all this." He spread his arms towards camp, " Hades, we all do." The last part was barely audible but before Sunny had a chance to ask what he had meant, Will was already out the door.

A minute later Sunny looked up from the letter. It hadn't taken long for her to finish reading it, her uncle Charlie was a man of few words, fortunately he had written enough to get his point across. His only daughter had gotten married just a year ago and he was in desperate need of companionship, even if that certain companion happened to be his deceased sister's problematic daughter. Of course he hadn't actually written that last part, but considering the amount of schools she had been kicked out of before she became a year-round camper, he didn't need to. Of course, he had asked her to stay for the summer, so maybe he really was desperate for anyone.

Standing up from the random bunk she had unconsciously sat on, she retrieved some paper and a pen from the cabinets and began her response. True, she almost said no, but her brother had a point and she hadn't seen her uncle ever since the Cyclops incident. She needed a break from the gods.

The next day she was packing and two days after that she tripped over a puddle covering part of Charlie's driveway, sending her luggage across the muddy road.

"Welcome to Forks!" Charlie enthusiastically exclaimed.

...

Sunny awoke with a start as the rain slammed against the windows with menace.

"Holy Zeus. What did Forks ever do to you?" She questioned the sunless sky. Thunder shook the house. "Drama queen," she muttered as she glanced out the window to the stormy day. She sighed again, for she did that a lot lately, as thunder boomed above.

"What I wouldn't do for a Drakon right now."

**Sorry if that was short guys. I'm really trying with this being my first Fanfic ever and English being my second language. I appreciate all reviews good or bad. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is my brilliant excuse: I FORGOT. Yes, I forgot about my one and only Fanfic. My bad. In my defense I got distracted with work, college, life and The Dresden Files. :) So to make it up I'll be sure to have at least two new chapters by the end of the week.. Promise**

I straightened my skirt and blouse making sure to smooth out any creases, which was pointless since according to Leah the skirt was supposed to look wrinkled. I exhaled deeply as Leah once again fussed over my boring gray shoes, her words not mine, explaining that they didn't go with what she had in mind and instead held up a pair of stilettos. I gulped, stilettos and demigods don't go well together, and silently prayed for good ol' hostile Leah to come back.

We met two days ago when she accompanied Sue, her mother, to one of her weekly cups of coffee with Charlie. At first I had been taken aback by the strong aurora she seemed to radiate, one of power and resent, that I back tracked to my room when she finally laid her eyes on me. I have been in enough battles to know the look someone gets when they want to start a fight, and Leah was rocking it.

***********************************************Page Break***********************

_Flashback_

_I sprinted towards the front door as soon as I heard the doorbell, desperate for any conversation not involving fish. Charlie was one catfish away from being introduced to Rayfinder. I swung open the door to find a young woman around her mid twenties, her glossy black hair and copper skin flaunting her exotic features, had I not known better I would have confused her for a daughter of Aphrodite._

_"Umm.. I. Uh.. Hi? Umm... CHARLIE! THEY'RE HERE!" Smooth, I know. I mentally smacked myself and made a run for my room swearing I heard someone chuckle behind me. I know, I know I'm a coward but in my defense that girl had serious hostility issues. How did I know? Well if the cold hard stare she gave me wasn't enough to give me that impression, I could have gotten it from the way she sniffed the air around me with a disgusted face._

_I lingered inside my room trying to buy time until Charlie called me down for dinner. I could have ignored him but I have never been good at disobeying, unlike my siblings I like rules and follow them to the letter. I put on my big-girl pants and trudged back towards the diningroom/kitchen._

_Leah sat to the right of Sue a teasing smile playing with her lips as she met my eyes once more, "Coffee?"_

_"Uh, yeeaah?" My brilliance scares me sometimes. I sat at the head of the table with both Leah and Charlie at my sides. I let my eyes wander around the small room and met Sue's, she smiled a true genuine smile and turned towards her daughter, "See, I told you."_

_"Yeah, she has to meet Seth," Leah agreed._

_"Huhh?" I'm telling you I should be qualified for Mensa._

_"Charlie! Charlie! Come quick! HELP ME!"_

_"Stop being such a baby and stay still," Leah said disapprovingly and proceeded to pull on my hair again in an attempt to control it._

_"So tell why I'm getting dressed up to go visit my cousin a few miles away?"_

_My new friend whacked me in the head with my brush, "because, you need to impress."_

_"Who? My cousin? I think she'll like me even with out these killer shoes and excuse me while I gag.." I made choking sounds for effect, " but is this much perfume necessary?"_

_"Yes, you stink," Leah deadpanned._

_"Well.. pardon me ma'am but I'm not the only one!" I semi-jokingly stated, but truthfully I'm petrified. No one, I mean no one ever comments about my smell except monsters. I did a double-take on Leah, she doesn't look like a monster most don't besides I wasn't really kidding about her scent. She reeks of wet dog._

_I halfheartedly giggled along with her, just because I haven't heard of a dog smelling, shapeshifting monster doesn't mean I won't keep a lookout._

_Leah straightened my shirt once again and anxiously led me out of my room._

_"Alright, let's go meet the Cullens."_

****************************Page Break**************************************************

We rode in silence, the woods making any sort of awkwardness disappear. It's difficult to sulk when surrounded by such beauty, I was starting to understand why Charlie refused to leave this place. I sneaked a peek at Leah, she looked so natural in this setting and I had to smile when I saw the wistful look in her eyes as she gazed out the window.

Finally we pulled into a driveway worthy enough to land a small plane. Leah got out of the car with such grace that alongside her I must have resembled a drunken monkey.

I glanced up when I heard an unworldly voice rasp out my name and froze in place.

"Bella!" I think Leah called out in a greeting, but I wasn't completely sure. All I could think about was the height of my heels, the tightness of my skirt and the absence of my weapons. The monster must have felt my hesitation for she was suddenly surrounded by others of her kind and together they advanced towards me as I tried recall the name of her breed.

I stepped back and whispered loud enough for Leah to hear, "Empusa."

**So what you think? Too short? Yeah, I suck.**


End file.
